Screw All This
by WildAshChronos
Summary: AshRider, the daughter of Optimus Prime, has a problem. She can't be with her father. So when she meets a human girl, names her, and takes care of her like a big sister would do for their younger sibling, she is internally torn between her family, and her friend, WildStar. The girl with no family, no memories... And no future. So what should she choose? Book 1 of SATDLMISSNTB
1. Chapter 1

I hated the war.

I hated the death, the sorrow, the pain, the loss, and the tearing apart of families across an entire world.

And it was all Megatron's fault.

Not my father's, despite the number of times he had felt like it was his fault that so many were dying, that I had been kidnapped, that he had lost my... Mother.

And I hated his pain the most of all.

He was my father, my last living relative, the only one that mattered to me in the universe, the only one who could steady me.

He could steady everyone, whether it was emotionaly, or physically, he was a strong, understanding, compassionate mech who understood how to help others around him, while still somehow fighting a crazed former gladiator at the same time.

Talk about awesome, right?

The only problem was, because of all the people he knew and helped, because of the crazed gladiator, because of the _war_. . . He couldn't spend much time with me. And saddening as it was, I knew my father loved me, but he had more important duties as a Prime. As a commander. As an Autobot and Megatron's archenemy. And I was alright with that.

I took comfort from the few times I got to see him during the war. Because. . . Once it began, the times of visiting my father with my mother, Elita-1 were over. And when she died, I saw my father even less as the war escalated. But I had seen some very cool friends of my father's.

Sometimes, I would climb up onto the top of an abandoned building in Iacon, watching as Autobots halted the Decepticon's attempt to advance into the city.

The first, and coolest of them all, was Arcee. And boy, oh boy, did I daydream about meeting her or what! She was amazing, calculating, smart, and could get out of a tricky situation in an instant, without hesitating. She had this partner for awhile. . . Tailgate, I think his name was, but one day they disappeared, and although she reappeared, he didn't. Ever.

That was the price of war.

And then there was Bulkhead, a Wrecker! He wasn't in the official unit, but once a Wrecker, always a Wrecker, I believed the saying was. As a Cybertronian teenager, I was as crazy and wild as any other, and was itching to get on the battlefield. But as friend after friend were called away to the Academy, I stayed there. Eventually, I snuck off, enlisting under a fake name after just having seen my father, knowing that he wouldn't be back for awhile.

And I was proud to say that I was at the top of my class, and even graduated before I would've been 15 as a human. But I heard word of my father's return, and I snuck off during the party, celebrating our graduation, and headed towards the house I had grown up to see as a prison. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, finally putting my training to use. I really loved it. The ability to calculate when I should begin my cartwheel so that I could backflip my and land on the next rooftop, and not fall. Although, one time, I saw my father on the streets below, and panicked, misjudging a distance and barely missing the ledge of the next rooftop. Thankfully, he didn't see me hanging there, or heard the loud, or so it seemed to me, crash when I slammed onto the wall, barely holding onto the ledge, hidden by the shadows of the night.

I finally found the building and busied myself, getting rid of all the evidence that I hadn't been there for months, before heading into my room, where I climbed out of the window, before I sat on the roof of our house. The training in the years before had been quite an experience, what with all the drills, routines, classes, training, and all my friends. But so far, roof jumping was my new favorite sport.

I was like my mother. I loved spots high up off the ground, and luckily, my father didn't. So he probably would come to look for me here last. It wasn't that I didn't love my father, I did, but I wanted to show him that I needed a little freedom, unfortunately, it was definitely more than he was willing to give me, ever.

I saw him on the streets below, before heading into the building so that he could head up the stairs to come up and see me. Meanwhile, I made myself comfortable on the rooftop having no intention of moving. The journey here was longer than I remembered, and I had completely exhausted myself.

I heard the door open, and my father's heavy footsteps coming throughout the apartment, and my father called for me, but I didn't reply. I just continued to relax under the stars. After a short amount of time, he found me, and he seemed happy, as if there was something he wanted to tell me. Although, he seemed to avoid the topic, almost as if he didn't want to tell me at the same time.

"So." I began casually. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you know of a WildStar, AshRider?" He asked. . . Using the name I had used when I enlisted. I never went by AshRider anymore. But it was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe. . . I answered hesitantly, and he sighed miserably.

"AshRider. . ." He began in exhasperation. "Did you sneak out to the Academy? You know that it isn't safe ther-"

"I, _am_ WildStar." I cut in.

"What do you mean?" My father demanded, concern ringing in his tone.

"All my friends up and left for the Academy! I was alone here! _Mom_ wasn't here, _you_ weren't here my _friends_ weren't here, and it was just me. And when you left the last time, I summed up the courage to go and enlist in the Academy. I just thought that even if you didn't let me leave Iacon, I could defend myself! I didn't mean any harm by it..." I trailed off, helm hanging in shame.

"AshRider, I know you meant well, but I don't want to lose you as I did your mother! You know how I felt about you going to the academy! But you ignored me and went anyways, and lied and hid from me to continue your training. I cannot allow you to go into the war. You're not prepared enough for all of it!" He said, his concern gone, and his anger in full swing. But I didn't stop to think about why he was saying what he was saying.

I was rash.

I didn't think about what I was doing.

And looking back, I wish I had.

I stood up and stormed off in anger, not wanting to let him see the tears on my face, not wanting to see him look at me disapprovingly. "FINE! GO FIND ASHRIDER! SHE'S **GONE**, _PRIME_!" I snarled, lashing out with the title Prime as an insult.

"Don't you dare take that with me! Soldier or not, you will respect me as your father!" He roared, but I was done with him and his stupid Primelyness.

"YOU'RE _NOT_ MY FATHER! MY **FATHER** WOULD'VE BEEN UNDERSTANDING AND SUPPORTED ME! NOT ALWAYS GONE AND SHUTTING ME DOWN AT _EVERY_ TURN!" I screamed, whirling around as the tears relentlessly streamed down my face. But I wasn't done. "ITS YOUR _FAULT_ THAT MOM **DIED**! ITS ALL **YOUR** FAULT! IF SHE WERE STILL ALIVE, NO, IF YOU HAND'T BECOME A FRAGGING _PRIME_, NONE OF THIS FREAKING SLAG WOULD'VE _EVER_ HAPPENED! THIS IS _ALL YOUR __**FAULT**_!" I screeched, and tried to march off in anger, wanting to have the final word, but he grabbed my arm.

"AshRider. . ." he began, but I wouldn't have it. I whirled around, twisting my arm out of his grasp and screamed three damaging words.

_**"I HATE YOU!" **_I yelled as loudly as possible, and he froze in shock. I backed up a few steps, before running off, leaping onto the nearby rooftop and running atop it, before leaping onto the next one, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to ever see him again. Not caring who he was, just that I needed to get away.

But I couldn't resist one last look.

And I looked back at the rooftop where I had just run off from. My father was hunched over in despair, faceplate buried in his servos and although I was too far away to hear anything, he shook as if sobs were escaping from the tough Prime's vocalizer. But I refused to believe it, as I ran off again, done with putting up with his constant overprotectiveness.

I didn't think he really cared.

The next day, I was supposed to be assigned to my unit, so I showed up at the Academy. Usually, when there was a top student or class, my father would show up and congratulate them, but I knew it wouldn't happen. After the ceremony, one of my friends, TealSpray came up and began talking with me. I nodded here and there, responding with an occasional. "Mm hmm." Or "Yeah, I guess." And one time even, "Right on." But my processor was focused elsewhere.

The night before, specifically.

I kinda felt bad. . . But not bad enough that I would go back and live like a spoiled princess. I had worked too hard for that. But had I done the right thing?

"Hey, Wild?" She asked, and I raised an optic ridge questioningly. "Why do you think Prime didn't show up to see you or something?" She asked, and I shrugged innocently.

"I have no fragging clue. But honestly. . . I don't care all too much, Teal."

And I didn't.

"He's probably some stuck up Prime who would try to forbid me from enlisting." I added. Ha! Wasn't that the truth. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Girl Supersonicboy_**

**_She's got Elita's famous temper, and a whole lot of anger she's tried to control all her life. Of course she's like this. Although… her *Cough* predicament in this story isn't quite what it appears._**

**_-AllSparkPrincess_**

**_I already talked to you ;)_**

* * *

After that?

Well, Teal and I went our separate ways, me, to my unit, and her to hers. I never saw her again.

Alive... anyways.

So... I fought the war. My father may not have liked it, but when I would've been 16 as a human, I was a gifted combatant, and the name WildStar struck fear into the sparks of the Decepticons. Yeah, I know. I was pretty badass.

But I was still no match for Megatron, Soundwave, and barely a match for Starscream, having encountered him on the field and sent him away with gashing wounds, but having one of my own to deal with too. My CO, FreeFlame, flipped out, and she demanded that I tell her; "Why Prime is on my aft, demanding to know if you're alright?" I was in a medical ward at the time, and I winced as I shifted my weight onto my other side as I sat up to address my CO.

"I barely know Optimus Prime, Commander. I've only ever spoken with him a few times, and even then it was just polite conversation, I said truthfully, leaving out the part about his genetic relation to me. If she found out, then I'd never see the light of day again, because she'd hand me over to Optimus in an instant, and I'd lose my freedom, just like that. She raised an optic ridge slyly, obviously not believing me, and expecting me to say something else.

"I would like you to tell him that I am in perfectly fine health, other than my particular confrontation with Starscream recently, and that I thank him for his considerate concern for my well being, but that the war at hand is of much larger importance than the well being of any simple soldier." I said. "End of quote." I joked, and she smiled.

"Alright then. I'll tell him that. But you're not to leave this berth until you're completely healed, and if you try to get up, I'll give you a week of therapy added after you're cleared for duty." She joked, and I shuddered, because I actually really hated therapists, but I knew she meant well. I saluted jokingly, and she shook her helm, walking away with a smile on her faceplate. "Crazy femme." I heard her say, but right when she walked into the hallway, I heard an "OH! I am so sorry Commander Prime, Sir." From my CO.

Great. My father was here.

"It is quite alright. You meant no harm Commander, and I am unscathed." I heard him say, and I groaned.

Gross. Was he hitting on my CO?

"Oh. Well- um, goodbye, Sir." she said formally, before I heard her walk off, and my father walk in.

"AshRider." He said, seeing me sitting alone, in that private medical ward. There wasn't anyone else there, and there wouldn't be.

He lost it.

"I have told you that you should not have joined the Army! You are but a child, AshRider. Your mother told me to take care of you, young one, and I think I took that to the extreme. But I still don not like that that you are fighting in this war, and now you have been hurt! AshRider, I know-"

"Dad." I cut in. "Why are you here?" I demanded angrily, not wanting to talk to my father, even if he was the top dog CO of the entire Autobot army. But I already had a guess as to why, so I didn't bother letting him answer. "You want to take care of me, and I get that. But, although I make my own decisions, you were wrong. I lied to and deceived people to get my place in the army, but that doesn't mean I can't do this." I said sincerely, and although I could tell he was still struggling to accept my decision, he did. Somehow.

"I understand that AshRider, and I have no doubt that you are a fine soldier. But my concern is that you might die no despite to which extent you are able to fight. Take today as an example. You fought StarScream to the best of your abilities, proving that you have great skills, by giving the Decepticon second in command a multitude of severe injures, but you did not come away from your battle unscathed." He said, pausing to look at my injured side. "The would you received was a blow equal one of the injures you gave Starscream, and it was absolutely devastating to you. If you had been unable to receive medical treatment, I truly fear what possibly could have been the outcome." He responded gravely, but his words rang of wisdom, and... I understood that I could be killed in battle, or captured as a hostage, or even severely crippled. But I knew that I was one of the best soldiers in my unit. If they lost me. . . I wasn't sure what would happen.

They told me again and again that I was the bridge between all the members of my unit, because I was so friendly, cheery, wild, and fun to be around. Everyone swore my creators knew I was going to be this crazy so they named me "WildStar" and I didn't have the spark to tell them to tell any them about my past, including FreeFlame. Which was weird, because I trusted every single one of them with my life, and to make the right decision. . . Especially when push came to shove. But I told myself that this was different, that it had no relevance to my life.

AshRider had never been heard of, or even known of, but WildStar was a legend, for both Decepticons and Autobots. I pushed my past behind me, fed up with my Prime father, and forgot about it. Until he decided to show up after that battle with StarScream, reopening a bunch of old wounds that my spark was still healing from. My mother's death, my father's ignorance of me, our big blowout before I ran off, never seeing him again, and the old name I had. AshRider. So why did he show up now? It had been forever ago, and even I didn't care anymore. I was WildStar. Why did I care about the past of a nobody? Of AshRider, no less?

Because in a way, I still had my ties to my past, my life as AshRider, my life with my mother, Elita-1 and my father while he was still Orion Pax, archivist and friend of the idealist Megatronus, no matter how hard I tried to deny it and sever them. I may or may not have kept a holopicture of my mother, and although it sometimes kept the wounds fresh, she was the only thing I missed from my past. I didn't feel guilty about abandoning my father. He had tried to keep me a prisoner in my own home instead of letting me help with the war effort, which he so fruitfully devoted his entire stupid Primely existence to, instead of his daughter. I didn't miss the ignorance of me, his daughter for the war. Whatever connection I had had with him before all but vanished when mom died. I just lost my ability to connect with him, which was strange, because, although I retained my mother's personality, I still had his intellectual ability, and strong devotion to anything whenever the time called for it.

But... maybe that devotion was my mother's? After all, her determination got her- killed. I looked at my father who had a hopeful expression, but I didn't really have a problem crushing his hopes. "I'm sorry. But I can't abandon my unit. I can't go and live a miserable existence all alone, knowing that I'm needed out on the battlefield, to fight off the Decepticons, and secure the fate of future generations, so that they may not endure what we have had to during this war. No. I wouldn't leave just because I was hurt. Not only is that selfish, but it is cowardly, and unethical. I will not change my mind, so if you have nothing else to discuss with me, you can leave, and go take care of your stupid Prime duties." I spat, crossing my arms and leaning back in the medical berth.

My father paused hesitantly, and for a moment, his expression flickered with pain, before he trudged out of my room, leaving my to slump over, bury my face in my servos, exhaling deeply, letting out the breath I had been holding in anxiety and worry. I didn't want to go back to Iacon! Not back in that dusty awful house!

But I shouldn't have pushed him away.

It was the worst mistake I ever made.

And it cost me everything.

Before I could try and get to my feet, the entire compound shook with a deafening boom of an explosion somewhere in the building, shaking the room violently as objects crashed to the ground, including me. I tumbled off of the berth, and onto the floor, my side stinging like crazy. It was one of StarScreams signature moves when it came to fighting femmes.

It was his personal symbol of displaying dominance and power over them. He felt so superior when it came to comparing himself to others, especially when it came to the Autobot femmes.

Voices snapped me out of my subconscious pain filled condition, and acting on instinct, I rolled underneath the berth, hiding beneath the surface where I had just been laying. I recognized one of them. StarScream.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." He said. "She looked exactly like Optimus femme. That Elita-1 you murdered all those eons ago." The Decepticon second in command explained, and a surge of anger surged through me.

He murdered my mother.

"The database said she was in here." A darker grimmer voice said, as if he were a dark prophet… or the leader of the Decepticons. The door opened, and I glanced at the now open doorway.

Or really, it was the feet of the former gladiator from the pits of Kaon in the doorway. The heavy steps for familiar to those of my father grew louder and louder as I watched them approach the berth. Didn't he see that I wasn't there?

My mistake was not getting out of there with my father. Or not letting him stay.

Megatron bent down and looked directly into my optics, filled with fear as his sly expression terrified me. "Hello, AshRider." He said cryptically, knowing how intense the fear radiating me was. I could just tell by the way he looked at me.

"Uh-oh," didn't really cover it.

* * *

**_I was so excited to get feedback on this story! I know tons of other authors say it, but I LOVE reviews! I love them soooo much! And if you're a writer, you know what I'm saying, right? Anyways, I have SO MUCH PLANNED! So stick around, because as this story professes you will be more and more astounded as I add more and more complexity to something inspired by something EVEN MORESO conplex!_**

**_i'm absolutely STOKED!_**

**_Love talking to you all!_**

**_-WildAsh_**


	3. Chapter 3

Now, what I didn't understand, was hope my father out of everyone on Cybertron, made someone, or really, anyone, THIS angry!

But when a pissed gladiator that will do anything to hurt your father, and considers you to be collateral damage… there aren't a lot of things to do that make sense.

But I did the one of the only things that made sense.

I chose between fight, and flight.

I rolled out from underneath the berth and dove for the door, past StarScream and Megatron ignoring the searing pain in my side as I sprinted as fast as I could without straining myself too much away from there.

But it wasn't enough.

Because strong, cold, servos clutched me, yanking me off my feet and into the air as I squirmed relentlessly. "LET ME GO!" I yelped, fighting his grasp on me wildly, struggling with everything I had.

I had to tell him. I had to tell my father that I was sorry, I didn't hate him, I didn't hate him at all! I loved my father to pieces, and I'd be DAMNED if I never told him. "STOP IT!" I shrieked in terror, pushing and punching him frantically, but he continued to run along the hallways with a smug StarScream by his side, taking me farther and farther away from my Father, my CO, my friends, my unit, and everyone else.

I saw their warship not too far away, keeping the Autobot forces at bay as I was stolen away, but out of nowhere, a loudly battle cry gained both Megatron and Starscream's attention. Megatron jerked and I was let go… and went tumbling. I got up instantly too look at who possibly could've gotten to me… and I saw a dead TealStar. A shriek like nothing I have ever allowed to hear, not unlike the one everyone on Cybertron had to have heard when I found out that my mother was dead.

Teal… She was dead…

I scrambled to my feet, ready for anything, the pain from my injury subsiding. I was going to kill them for what they did! But someone appeared by my side.

Surprise surprise, Starscream decided to go after me, and I took the injuries I knew he still had, and used them against him, like the fight had never ended, I knew I needed to worry about Megatron, but taking out his stupid SIC would help me in the long run.

Before any time at all, Starscream was unconscious, and I could focus on Megatron to the fullest of my abilities. From what I could tell, Teal had put a major injury on his back as he refused to show it too me for even a second, and the altered way he walked, seemingly normal to the untrained eye, optic, whatever. You know what I mean.

My analytical and brutal way of fighting was extremely efficient, and useful. A false blow came to my injured side, and I ignored it, deflecting the next blow that came instantly afterwards, and rebounding it. I did a series of false attacks, incorporating some real ones in there, a strategy I learned that worked quite well when fighting actual Decepticons, unlike the drones.

Truthfully, Megatron and I were at a standstill, him taking my blows, while I was blocking, and rebounding his and not allowing myself to be hurt. I was actually on the defensive, and trying to call attention to us.

Autobot attention.

Because Decepticon attention would be pretty bad, and I'd grow distracted as I was worn down, and went solely on the defensive instead of partially defensive. Megatron was used to being on the offensive 24/7, and was most certainly not used to my personally designed, constantly changing, variable strategy that almost never left me vulnerable.

Key word; Almost.

It certainly took him a long time, as I was beginning to grow more certain when it came to his technique, which truly, there wasn't any. Megatron suddenly delivered a series of blows which I blocked but was unable to rebound. He kept coming at me until I was fighting purely on instinct, which was going very well, but I avoided doing so generally because I didn't trust my instincts. But I had to give in, fighting relentlessly, and everything became a blur.

Things were tuned out, and I was naturally calculating my next moves and continuing my technique mix until I was blasted by a strange force I couldn't comprehend. My main systems shut off completely, and I collapsed to the ground, mentally in shock, my body completely unusable. But I could still see and hear, and all my senses were intact.

So it wasn't shock, but I didn't know what it was, definitely something electric though. I was picked up again, and throw over the former gladiator's shoulder, which was NOT comfortable, allow me to reassure you.

I watched as we retreated further from the base, my processor resisting to the fullest and struggling wildly to use my body, which was not working.

I watched as several Autobots saw the Decepticons retreating, and cheered, but one noticed Megatron and I could only assume that he yelled something, because they all saw me barely conscious when they turned to where the one mech had pointed. The electric whatever was wearing off, and I struggling like crazy, letting out a cry of frustration as I realized that I couldn't escape his grasp.

One Autobot in particular pointed me out, and I managed to somewhat pick up what he said. "…looks … WILDSTAR!"

And Megatron wasn't pleased with me gaining ahold of reality. He only picked up the pace, and I was frustrated beyond comparison, but the lingering sliver of fear kept inside me was growing into a sparkeater as it clenched my spark, seizing control of my emotions.

Somewhere, someone, gave the order to open fire, and countless blasts of energon off-lined the drones around us, but none of them got Megatron, or the red electro-wand 'Con.

They were taking me away… and I was helpless to fight them off.

So, this is probably the saddest thing you've ever heard. I, AshRider, the daughter of Optimus Prime, couldn't fight off Megatron or escape him. His intentions were a mystery to me, and for that, I was utterly terrified.

So, I knew that the whole ransom thing wouldn't work out, considerig that nobody knew AshRider existed, or that my father even WAS a father in the first place.

But I never said that I was going to complement my captors on their brilliance anyways.

Okay, maybe I was being a bit mean, and not so brilliant myself, considering that when I tried to run, and when I tried to fight, neither of those plans worked, but to the Autobots, although I kept a lot of people balanced and helped so many, so had countless others! It was just how it worked when you were an Autobot, and quite a few of those countless others, had been lost too.

So neither of those plans were going to work out for Megatron, and the possibility of them working out for me, not even remotely significant.

"Jack-Aft!" I screeched, when Megatron jumped so that a blast almost hit me, and it did, just barely grazing my arm, burning painfully.

After awhile, the 'Cons had left the Autobots in the dust, but Megatron hadn't slowed. If anything, his pace quickened, and I saw why. Their warship, the Nemesis, was approaching, and wordlessly, I was tossed from Megatron to Soundwave.

But I took the split second Soundwave needed to get ahold of me to break free and roundhouse kick the TIC of the Decepticons while in the air, but the red mech caught me, and didn't need any time to gain a good grip on me. Although, looking back at Soundwave's visor, I noticed that it was almost completely shattered, and I took some pride in my nice roundhouse that was one of my favored moves when in a tricky situation.

Before I could comprehend what happened, all hell broke lose, and I was thrown onto the freaking Decepticon warship, which I'll admit, was unnerving enough without my adrenaline wearing off, and the pain in my side returning, but I was actually in unbelievably excruciating pain after I crashed onto the ground upon having being thrown onto a warship! Not exactly designed to be comfortable. A loud yelp escaped my vocal processor, but it was ignored, big shocker.

A loud, plating shaking crash caught my attention, and I looked to see none other than Megatron, looking like he had been through the Pit and back in the few moments that I actually hadn't been manhandled by the gladiator. I soon saw why though, because when I looked over the edge of the Nemesis, struggling to regain my footing, I saw my very pissed off father, glaring as looked up at Megatron.

"First, Elita, now AshRider?" The Decepticon lord asked rhetorically, "Optimus, I shouldn't tell you of all people that you really need to take better care of your family! Do you really think that if I or any of my high ranking officers wouldn't recognize dearest 'WildStar' if we saw her?" Megatron demanded, that stupid sly smirk on his face.

"Megatron she is still a youngling! If you dare to lay so much as one metal digit on her, my Prime instincts will be the LAST thing on my processor when I come after you!" My father yelled, and I could definitely tell that he was upset. Sparkbroken, even.

That evil chuckle was all Megatron dared to do before saying; "We will see…" and scooping me up, to take me away from my father.

I screamed as loudly as my voice box would allow, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference, but I tried anyways. The doors were sealing and I let out one last cry. "DADDY!" My voice echoed out in the Cybertronain atmosphere, before it was cut off when the doors sealed.

I'm not sure what happened, but I fell into shock, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed into a large room, with nothing in it, just one sole light, and I glowered at the red mech who had zapped me and thrown me in here. I really hated his guts.

But the reality of it all began to sink in, and a tear slipped from one of my optics, and I hurriedly brushed it away, but it was too late to try and set up my barrier again. The tears still came relentlessly, and when I sat there on the floor and cried, only one thought came to me. No grand escape plan, no hope that my unit could come and find me because I was still on the battlefield, no plan to make my captors lives like Pit.

It was just one brief thought which only brought me more grief.

_I should've listened. I should've let him stay, or I should've just stayed. Because in all reality, there isn't a place like one with my father._

_There's no place like home._


End file.
